Soarin', Flyin'
by shannon004
Summary: The group from East High all graduated and went separate ways. Gabriella doesn’t have a man, and Troy doesn’t have a girl. Gabriella met a guy online and is ready to meet him...she thinks.


**Soarin', Flyin'**

**[[Troyella**

**Rated K**

_**By Shannon**_

**Summary: The group from East High all graduated and went separate ways. Gabriella doesn't have a man, and Troy doesn't have a girl. Gabriella met a guy online and is ready to meet him. She thinks.**

**A/N:** **Yeah, it's prettyyy random but I wrote it for my friend who is going through a long-distance relationship then edited to Troyella, because they are the cutest. This is my first story to post so review but don't be _too_ harsh. Thanks! ily!**

Gabriella looked out the window and saw rocky mountains below her. She sighed. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster, every mile the plane went, every turn the plane took.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," Gabriella jumped at the sudden voice on the speakers in the airplane. "I just wanted to let you all know that there will be about fifteen minutes left until we reach Columbus Regional Airport in Ohio. Please put up tray tables and close all electronics within the next five minutes. Thank you, and have a great rest of the flight and trip."

Gabriella looked at her phone, hoping for maybe one more text message before she turned it off.

I cant wait 2 c u

I couldn't come.

So look 4 limo .

I love you .

Love, Troy .

Gabriella sighed again as she shut her pink sidekick and turned it off.

"Your phone is now off, correct sweetie?" The smiling flight attendant asked Gabriella, as part of her safety regulations.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not what he expects?" Gabriella asked the flight attendant, tears threatening to pour any minute.

"You're very pretty, I'm sure he will like you," the flight attendant smiled and walked off.

_Psh, what does she know? She doesn't know anything about this!_ Gabriella closed her eyes and memories of the last couple months went off in her head.

Ever since November, Gabriella has been text-message-dating this boy that lives in Ohio. His name was…

"Troy!" Gabriella's heart thundered as she jumped and looked around. "Come back! You need to stay in your seat baby!" Some old lady shrieked as a little boy ran up and down the aisles.

Gabriella quietly giggled to herself. She then felt nervous again and felt her hands start to shake.

Ever since they started texting, she completely fell for him. She just wasn't yet sure if he would be there to catch her.

_Maybe my cousin is right. Maybe this boy doesn't even exist…_ Gabriella's cousin, Vanessa, always bugged her that since she met Troy online he may not be a real twenty year old, like her. Just a fifty year old, ready to rape and murder her.

_But he's so sweet._ Gabriella's heartbeat increased, yet again. She felt the same way for months when he would sweet talk her and leave her speechless in his romantic texts. They even talked on the phone sometimes, and his voice made her weak at the knees.

Everyday Troy would tell Gabriella she was beautiful and he loved her. This was only through picture messages that he saw her. She sighed.

_What if he doesn't see the girl he saw in the pictures when he meets me? Will he still love me? Will I still be "this beautiful amazing sweet girl?" Will he still want to make me smile whenever he can? What if he isn't the same guy he is on texts? What if…_

Her frantic thoughts were interrupted yet again by the captain's voice. "We have now approached Columbus Regional Airport, hope you had a great flight, and be sure to travel with us again, thank you."

Gabriella sighed. This was it. The moment she got off the plane, she was going to be opened to a whole new world. She wondered what would happen if Troy decided she didn't want her. Would she be left in the state for two whole months alone? She felt a tear come to her eye.

As the plane dropped further and further down, Gabriella's heart would beat even harder and harder. She was sure that by now the whole plane could hear. Being so nervous and so in love at the same time was hard for her blood system. But yet, she loved the feeling. She clawed onto the handlebars on the plane to keep her sweaty hands from shaking.

The plane hit the ground, her heart hit her chest ten times harder. She breathed slowly and deeply.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can…_

She got out of her seat once the captain dismissed them and slowly unbuckled her seat belt. She got up and grabbed her bags. She slowly walked up to the front of the plane, grabbing each seat on the way to help her maintain her balance.

Before she walked out, the captain greeted her. He put out his hand to shake hers, she clutched onto it for dear life to help keep the tears from pouring. The captain winced and she finally let go. She walked out of the plane and stepped into Ohio for the first time in her life.

Gabriella sighed and looked around. She hated arriving somewhere where there isn't one familiar face. Not that she had ever felt it before, but she now knew for sure. She followed the signs up to the baggage claim.

She found her bag revolving around. She went up to it, and reached to grab it, then the goose bumps she had during the plane ride came back. Her hands started sweating so she couldn't grab her bag when it came to her.

She remembered what would take place within the next fifteen minutes. Her heart shattered and she burst into tears of worry and wonder.

_I can do it. I can stay strong. I can do it. I can stay strong. I can…I can't do it._

She felt her knees go weak and collapse on her. She screamed as the lights faded.

"TROY!!!!" She screamed it as loud as she could, but she wasn't sure if anyone heard her as she could no longer hear herself.

♥_**TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥****TROYELLA****♥**_

"Is she okay?!" A familiar voice rushed into the Doctor's Wing of the Columbus Regional Airport.

"Over here, sir," A nurse led the boy to room 418. He rushed into the room and his eyes went straight toward the girl lying on the bed. He looked back at the nurse.

"Gabriella Montez has been here about fifteen minutes, so you're right on time. We tried waking her, but couldn't. Do you think you could try?"

The boy silently nodded, tears threatening to race down his cheeks.

The nurse looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. "I understand this may be hard and emotional for you, so I'll let you two be alone now." She smiled, patted his shoulder and went off to another room.

The boy walked up to the girl lying motionless on the bed. The closer and closer he got to her, the more he could feel his heart pounding. He cleared his throat and let the tears fall down his face. One of her hands was lying on her stomach. He grabbed it and gently squeezed it.

"My goodness, she's beautiful," he whispered as another salty tear ran down his face. He knelt down. "Gabriella? Sweetie, I know you may not be able to hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway." He sniffed. "I'll admit, this is not how I was planning to meet you. I'm not too sure what happened, but as long as you're alive and in my arms, I'm okay. Well, what I was originally planning was for you to come into the limo and I'd surprise you by being in there. Then as we drove down to my house, I'd hold you in my arms like I've been dreaming for the past few months. When I was called and informed about you passing out in the baggage claim, I don't know what I felt. I thought I'd be here lying next to you, having doctors check me out too." Gabriella drew in a breath, the boy squeezed her hand tighter. "Yes, sweetie, keep breathing, this is great. Gabriella, I love you. You're exactly how I thought you'd be. Actually, no, you're better. You're amazing. I love you, more than the worlds will ever know. Please, awaken to me sweet princess." And for the first time, he kissed her. A real kiss, passionately on the lips. He pulled apart and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Baby, Troy, is it…is that you?" Gabriella looked at the boy straight in the eye and smiled.

Troy smiled back. "Yes baby, it's me. And that's the smile that's kept me breathing and my heart beat totally off the last few months." He bent down to kiss her again, this time getting a reaction from her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back, and began playing with her soft hair that was perfectly sin curls.

Gabriella looked at Troy, looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. "Those eyes…I can't forget them. I remember them. From…high school I think? I remember those eyes…meaning happiness to me." She kept looking into his eyes.

"Gabriella, I seem to remember you too. And your name." He put his hand up to her cheek. "And I remember the texture of your skin. Gabriella…Gabby Montez?"

Gabriella's face lit up. She couldn't forget that voice saying that name. "Tr-Troy Bolton?" Tears rushed to her eyes as Troy brought her in for a deeper hug. They smashed their lips together, through their happiness, shock and love.

"I cannot believe its you! After the years since high school graduation, I missed you so much!" A tear slid down Gabriella's face.

"I can't believe it's you either, angel." A tear rolled down his cheek as he wiped away Gabriella's. "This is amazing."

Gabriella smiled. "It is. Fate brought us together."

He helped her sit up. "How was your flight?" He asked her.

"Breaking free." She giggled and began to sing. "We were sooaarringgg,"

He smiled and joined her, "Flying."

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." They sang together.

"You still have an amazing voice. I love you Gabriella Vanessa Montez."

Gabriella smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Troy Zachary Bolton."


End file.
